Aidez-moi !
by KuroKin125
Summary: Naru est de retour après cinq ans d'absence pour un nouveau cas. Il retrouve ses "ami(e)s" sauf Mai. Où est-elle passée et pourquoi les membres de la SPR ne lui permettent-ils pas de lui parler ?
1. Prologue

Elle hurlait sa peur de cet être fictif présent uniquement dans ses rêves noirs tandis que son amie restait impuissante face à cette nouvelle crise terreur. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, apportant la lumière dans cette pièce, sur une femme à la longue chevelure rouge suivit de près par un homme aux cheveux clairs.

– Masako ! Pousses–toi !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Ayako la repoussa violemment tandis que le moine la fixait complétement sidéré par la scène. Elle prit de suite une seringue et un flacon qui reposait quelques secondes auparavant sur une table haute en fer que l'on peut trouait dans tous les hôpitaux et sur laquelle reposait de nombreux autres produits et outils médicaux. Et avec des gestes assurées démontrant des années d'expériences, elle remplit la seringue et vérifia qu'elle ne contenait pas d'air avant de tenter de piquer la jeune fille mais celle–ci se débattait violemment tentant de la griffer, de l'éborgner.

– Oïe ! Tu attends qu'elle me tue pour venir m'aider !

Le moine secoua son visage, reprenant conscience, se rua sur la jeune fille endormit et tenta de la maîtriser du mieux qu'il pouvait.

– Dépêches–toi ! Je ne pourrai pas la tenir bien longtemps !

– Oh ! C'est bon ! Tu ne l'as pas encore tenu aussi longtemps que moi alors de quoi tu te plains ! Moine inutile !

– Au lieu de me critiquer, fais ton travail ! Vieille femme !

– La ferme ! Je cherche une veine, là ! Imbécile !

La prêtresse enfonça alors l'aiguille dans le bras de la jeune fille et injecta le produit. Immédiatement, elle se calma, son visage se détendit et sa bouche se refermant stoppant ainsi son hurlement.

– C'est pas trop tôt ! On se demande bien pourquoi tu exerces ce métier de docteur si tu n'es pas plus rapide ! Tes patients vont tous y passer si tu ne fais pas mieux !

– Est–ce que je t'ai demandé quelque chose ?

Ils allaient continuer leur dispute lorsqu'un sanglot retentit dans la chambre. Ils se dévisagèrent surpris avant de se tourner vers l'endormie. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Une autre plainte retentit provenant de derrière eux. Ils avaient complétement oublié la jeune médium. Et le plus surprenant est qu'elle pleurait comme une enfant de cinq ans sans retenue, son visage reflétant la peur et la tristesse.

– Masako, murmura doucement Ayako en s'approchant, qu'est–ce qu'il y a ?

– Je… Je suis désolée… Je sais… Je sais qu'il faut ré… réagir rapi… rapidement dans ces cas là… mais… je lui avais pris la main. Et les images ont surgit dans mon esprit, retenant un nouveau sanglot elle continua, et c'était… tellement…

– Essaie de me décrire ce que tu as vu. Essaie, reprit–elle en passant son bras autour de ses bras pour l'attirer vers elle.

– Pas…Pas main… maintenant.

– Mais…tenta Ayako avant d'être coupé.

– Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est bouleversée. On ne dirait pas que tu es médecin, puis se tourna vers Masako, il reprit, allez vient je vais te faire du thé.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il la souleva et posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il la guida hors de la chambre.

– Qu'est–ce qu'il peut m'énerver !

Et sur ses mots, Ayako les suivit non sans accorder un regard à la jeune endormie.

Au même moment, à l'aéroport, Naru et Lin venaient d'atterrir.

– Demain, à la première heure, je veux que la SPR soit rouverte. Je veux pouvoir attaquer ce cas le plus rapidement possible… pour pouvoir rentrer le plus vite possible, termina en pensée le plus jeune.

Lin acquiesça et tous deux montèrent dans un taxi.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer : **Je rectifie ici ce que je n'ai pas fais dans le prologue. Les personnages de _Ghost Hunt _appartiennent à l'auteur, Fuyumi Ono.

Le lendemain à sept heures, ils étaient tous les deux devant les bureaux de la SPR. Dans leur silence habituel, ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent. Rien n'avait changé, comme s'ils n'avaient pas quitté le pays cinq ans auparavant. Le fait qu'une personne avait entretenu les lieux pendant leur absence contribuait également à cela.

Lin ressentit une pointe de nostalgie. Ce lieu était rempli de souvenirs joyeux et énonciateurs de terribles événements. Il se demanda si Naru ressentait la même chose et tourna son visage vers lui. Mais devant ses traits impassibles, ne put rien deviner.

– Quand doit passer le client ? demanda celui–ci en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se préparer un thé.

– Demain après-midi, répondit Lin depuis l'ordinateur du hall.

Naru ouvrit un placard, le trouva vide et le referma. Il recommença le même manège avec les autres avant de revenir à grands pas dans la pièce centrale.

– Je vais acheter du…

Le grincement de la porte le coupa et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Naru vit Lin se levait lentement alors qu'une voix froide et féminine s'élevait dans la pièce.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ?

– Matsuzaki–san, Takigawa–san, Harada–san, répondit–il en se retournant. Comment allez–vous ?

– Serais–tu devenu poli avec le temps, Oliver Davis ?

Lin sourcilla en l'entendant alors que le concerné n'eut aucune réaction et répondit simplement :

– Mon nom est Shibuya Kazuya.

– Si c'est ce que tu préfères, Shibuya–san, répliqua–t–elle sur un ton ironique.

– Comment avez-vous su que nous serions là ?

– J'ai mes sources, répondit-elle, sa voix devenant encore plus froide. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ?

– Je vois que ces années passées n'ont pas amélioré votre capacité intellectuelle mais j'oubliai que vous êtes une vieille femme qui se cache derrière son maquillage et qui se prétend miko pour ne pas subir de commentaires déplaisants.

– Je vais te tuer ! Cria-t-elle ses yeux brillants de haine en tentant de se jeter sur lui.

Malheureusement le bras du moine la retint et la jeta derrière lui sans ménagement comptant apparemment sur Masako pour la retenir mais celle-ci ne fit rien et la miko manqua de dire bonjour au sol.

– Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour faire la guerre mais simplement pour parler, pour prendre des nouvelles.

– Des nouvelles, mon œil oui ! Comme si on avait besoin… dit Ayako dans un murmure parfaitement audible de tous.

– Ayako ! la sermonna Bou-san.

– Si vous ne vouliez pas nous parler Matsuzaki-san, vous n'auriez pas dû venir ici.

– Oui, je n'aurais pas dû venir car rien que de voir ta face j'ai envie de…

– Ayako !

– Quoi ! Tu n'as aucune remarque à me faire ! Tout cela ne te regarde pas.

– Ne me regarde pas ! Tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de tes paroles ! Cela me regarde tout autant que toi ! Alors je te pris d'arrêter de faire des remarques désagréables… alors qu'ils ne savent pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça, termina-t-il dans un murmure qu'elle seule put entendre.

– Et moi je ne te comprends pas ! Comment peux-tu te contrôler alors que tu sais ce qui s'est passé après leur départ ?!

– Parce que je sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas que je m'énerve et que je lui explose la figure, répliqua le moine en chuchotant.

Naru et Lin les fixaient tentant de comprendre leurs messes basses et une question s'imposait dans leur esprit : que s'était-il passé après qu'ils soient partis pour que la miko soit aussi remontée contre eux enfin plutôt contre le chef de la SPR.

– Tu es juste une lâche qui se cache derrière elle pour ne pas faire face à ta colère.

– Ayako, tu vas trop loin !

– Oh alors tu ferais bien de m'arrêter tout de suite parce que…

Soudain, une musique s'éleva dans la pièce et elle se figea. Avec lenteur, elle sortit son portable. Les regards du moine et de la médium convergèrent immédiatement vers ce petit appareil électronique tandis que Naru et Lin les fixaient complétement stupéfiés – c'est un grand mot car leur visage ne laissait rien paraitre – par leur nouveau comportement. La miko porta le téléphone à son oreille et murmura un allo tremblant mais en croisant le regard de ses ex-collaborateurs, elle se reprit et parla d'une voix forte.

– John, c'est toi ?... Quoi ?... Ecoute John, je ne comprends rien du tout. Il y a trop de parasites.

Elle fronça les sourcils tentant de saisir les paroles du prêtre. Subitement, son visage se dérida d'un seul coup et le jeune homme supposa que le prêtre avait trouvé une meilleur réception et sans savoir pourquoi il se mit à surveiller les expressions de son visage. Et heureusement pour lui, il était aussi facile de lire en elle que dans un livre ouvert. Son faciès passa d'une concentration intense, à une surprise totale avant de passer en une seconde à l'inquiétude. Finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes de conversation intense ponctuait d'approbations monosyllabiques, elle raccrocha et se retourna vers eux.

– J'aurai réellement voulu continuer cette petite discussion bien sympathique mais nous devons nous en aller.

– Je vais rester, déclara Masako attirant sur elle les yeux d'Ayako.

La médium et la miko se défièrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes avant que le femme ne se tourne vers le moine.

– Et toi ?

– Je vais rester la surveiller, ce n'est pas sure de laisser une jeune femme toute seule.

– Tu as toujours une bonne excuse, marmonna-t-elle ironiquement à son égard tout en le fixant et Bou-san ne tarda pas à se sentir mal à l'aise. Je m'en vais seule alors.

Et sur ces mots, elle leur tourna le dos et claqua violemment la porte du bureau. La médium et le moine se retournèrent alors vers leurs deux anciens collaborateurs et la jeune femme annonça d'une voix claire et forte :

– J'ai décidé d'accepter ton offre.

– De quelle offre tu parles, Masako ?

– Je suis ravi que nous puissions à nouveau travailler ensemble.

– Répondez-moi ! De quoi parlez-vous, bon sang ? Questionna de nouveau le chaperon d'une voix forte dévoilant sa colère montante.

Trois regards reportèrent leur attention sur lui et le jeune homme daigna enfin répondre à sa question.

– Nous sommes revenus parce qu'un cas nous a été confié. Harada-san a su que nous étions rentrés et nous a rendu visite. C'est là que je lui ai fais une offre.

– Quelle offre ?

– Celle que nous travaillons tous ensemble à nouveau.

– Quoi ?... Quoi ? Travailler ensemble ? Tous ensembles ? A nouveau ? Reprendre des cas ?

Les trois autres soupirèrent devant l'état de bug du moine.

– Oui, travailler à nouveau pour la SPR. Qu'en dites-vous, Bou-san ? Allez-vous accepter ? Demanda Naru en plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

– Je… Je… dois réfléchir.

– Vous avez jusqu'à demain soir pour me donner une réponse dans le cas où vous ne me répondez-moi, je considérerai cela comme un oui.

– Comment ça comme un oui ?

– Les contrats signés il y a cinq ans sont toujours actifs et je ne pense que vous ayez les moyens de me donner l'argent prévu en cas de rupture.

– Sale garnement ! Comment peux-tu savoir pour…

– J'ai mes sources, répondit-il en tournant son visage vers la jeune fille.

– Masako ! C'est toi qui lui as parlé de ça !

– Ah ! Faites passer le mot aux autres.

– Aux autres ? Mai aussi ?

Devant les interrogations, le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à nouveau de découragement tout en continuant de se diriger vers son bureau.

– Mai inclue.

Et il claqua sa porte concluant ainsi la discussion. Bou-san poussa une exclamation outrée devant son comportement avant de réaliser que Lin était toujours dans la pièce et les fixaient de son regard perçant. Le moine ressentit alors le besoin de s'excuser sans savoir pourquoi, question que lui posa le chinois.

– Je ne sais pas. Surement à cause du comportement d'Ayako, du mien, de Masako.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi mon comportement fut déplacé, répondit avec acidité la jeune femme.

– Surtout à cause d'Ayako, reprit-il sans tenir compte des paroles de la médium. Depuis votre départ et surtout depuis que Mai a…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car Masako venait malencontreusement de lui écraser le pied tout en cachant son visage derrière sa manche puis se tourna vers l'autre homme qui les fixait attendant la fin de la phrase.

– Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

– Mais… Que s'est-il passé avec Mai ?

Elle plissa ses yeux avant d'attraper le bras Bou-san, se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et au moment de la fermer lui dit :

– Rien qui ne vous concerne.

En réponse, il fronça les sourcils et resta devant la porte pendant de longues minutes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Ghost Hunt appartiennent à l'auteur, Fuyumi Ono

**Note : **Je n'arrive pas à faire la mise en page de mes chapitres. Désolée.

* * *

– **N**ous sommes rentrés ! Annonça d'une voix guillerette Bou-san en refermant la porte.

Masako le dépassa immédiatement et fonça à l'étage tandis le moine se dirigeait, en secouant la tête signe qu'il était découragé par son comportement, vers la cuisine dans l'idée de se servir un petit verre avant qu'Ayako ne vienne le trouver pour l'enguirlander. Il y retrouva Yasuhara.

– Alors que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le moine.

– Elle a fait une crise peu de temps après votre départ. Je lui ai fait l'injection habituelle et attendu qu'elle s'endorme. Malheureusement pour John, elle a fait semblant d'être calme et a attendu que je m'enferme dans la salle d'eau pour soigner la morsure qu'elle m'a faite pour venir ici. Ensuite, elle a assommé John avec une poêle.

– Quoi ? Il va bien ?

– Oui, son coup n'était si pas si puissant. Après, elle a profité de son étourdissement pour s'emparer d'un couteau. Heureusement, je suis redescendu à temps sinon…

– Sinon, elle se serait ouvert les veines comme la dernière fois.

– J'ai pu la maitriser et John a assez recouvert ses esprits pour appeler Ayako-san. Ensuite, on l'a mené dans sa chambre et attendu avec elle son arrivée… pour être sure, rajouta-t-il. Elle… Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer… de s'excuser et… en même temps elle… elle nous suppliait. Et nous… nous ne pouvons rien faire.

– Au contraire. Nous faisons quelque chose, même si pour nous c'est infime. Chaque jour, chacun de nous est là pour la protéger, la consoler, la soigner et surtout la soutenir. Et pour elle, je suis sure que c'est énorme.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment. Grâce à ces années, un seul regard suffisait généralement pour se comprendre. Un seul regard pour exprimer, pour partager cette tristesse. Un seul regard pour se dire merci.

**P**lus tard, son regard se posa sur elle. Elle semblait si pâle, si fragile dans son grand lit. Ses cheveux avaient poussé en cinq ans. Il ouvrit la porte en grand permettant à la lumière du couloir d'entrer et illuminant ainsi son visage blafard où se démarquait affreusement les cernes noirs signes de ses nombreuses nuits cauchemardesques. Quand il détourna son regard de ces marques, il remarqua que ses grands yeux bruns le fixaient. Il lui adressa un sourire

– Ayako m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

Bou-san fit un pas, elle se redressa sur son séant ne le quittant pas des yeux. Les siens dérivèrent sur ses poignets dénudés où s'inscrivaient les cicatrices blanches preuves de leurs incompétences à la protéger. Remarquant cela, elle les abaissa.

– Elle m'a dit que tu n'as pas voulu manger.

Il fixa son regard dans le sien et sur le visage de celle qui considérait comme sa fille, un sourire se dessinait et elle lui répondit pour seul excuse :

– C'est elle qui a cuisiné.

Un rire échappa à la jeune femme devant la mine dégouté du moine.

– Qui lui a donné accès à la cuisine ?

– Je crois que c'est Yasu, sa voix baissant d'une octave lorsqu'elle prononça ce prénom.

– Il n'a pas retenu la leçon depuis la dernière fois. On a tous finit avec une intoxication alimentaire. Je ne comprends…

Lentement, il se retourna vers elle. Sa tête reposait entre ses genoux tentant ainsi d'atténuer ses sanglots. Alors, le plus lentement possible, il s'approcha d'elle et le plus doucement possible, il la serra dans ses bras comme s'il maniait du verre. Et elle pleura dans ses bras. Elle pleura comme l'enfant qu'elle n'était plus. Et lui se demanda combien de fois l'avait-il ainsi pris contre lui ? Combien de fois l'avait-il consolée pendant qu'elle versait toutes les larmes de son corps ? Il avait arrêté de compter depuis si longtemps. Bientôt, ses pleurs se tarirent et elle lui adressa de nouveau un sourire. Il décida de changer de conversation.

– Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

– Euh… De… Euh… Je ne me rappelle plus.

– Quoi ? Je monte exprès pendant mon repas pour savoir ce que tu me veux et toi tu ne te souviens pas !

– Dans ce cas, je pense que tu ferais mieux de redescendre manger avant qu'Ayako ne donne ton assiette à quelqu'un et que tu sois condamné à manger sa soupe.

– Non, elle n'osera pas quand même.

Devant le regard qu'elle lui laissa sortit de la chambre en courant. Elle se mit à rire. C'était si rare maintenant que quand Masako passa devant sa chambre, elle se figea. Et sans qu'elle ne veuille, un fin sourire éclaira le visage. La jeune malade remarqua alors la médium et lui fit signe d'entrer.

– Tu as quelque chose à me dire n'est-ce pas, Masako ? dit-elle.

– Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher, Mai.

Mai tapota la place à côté d'elle, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Masako hésita, devait-elle lui dire ou se taire ? Elle la fixait et lui souriait et finalement, elle céda et s'assit mais resta silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait que la regarder et se remémorer que cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle était revenue comme ça. Quatre ans qu'elle passait ses journées dans cette chambre dans le noir à étudier, penser, dormir, cauchemarder. Quatre ans qu'elle faisait des tentatives de suicides. Quatre ans qu'ils habitaient tous ensemble, qu'ils la protégeaient. Et ce qu'elle allait dire pouvait briser ce petit équilibre qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à construire.

– Alors ?

– Nous sommes sortis aujourd'hui.

– Oui.

– Nous sommes passées devant la SPR.

Le visage de Mai se crispa à l'entente de son ancien bureau mais ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter.

– C'était ouvert. Et comme je lui ai fait part de l'offre qu'il m'a faite, il y a quelques jours, elle a voulu entrer pour voir si c'était eux. La vieille ne voulait pas que l'on t'en parle mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir.

– Tu as raison. Dis-moi tout.

– La vieille s'est tout de suite énervée après lui, elle le tient pour responsable pour ce qui s'est passé après son départ. Le moine a voulu calmer la situation. Ensuite John l'a appelé et elle est partie.

– Leur a-t-il fait la même offre ?

– Oui. Il a aussi dit qu'il voulait savoir leur réponse avant demain soir sinon il considérerait cela comme un oui. Dans le cas contraire, ils devront débourser une belle somme.

– Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, et tournant son visage souriant vers elle, tu lui as donné ta réponse.

– Oui, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Que comptes-tu faire ?

– A propos de ?

– De lui ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de m'en occuper. Ayako-san trouvera une excuse. Elle pense toujours que c'est sa faute si je suis comme ça. J'ai beau lui dire le contraire, elle n'en démord pas.

– Ce n'est qu'une vieille miko bornée.

– Ne dis pas ça… Je suis fatiguée. Tu devrais descendre, ils doivent t'attendre pour la « grande réunion ».

En sortant de la chambre, Masako se demanda si un jour Mai leur racontera ce qu'il s'était passé il y a un cinq ans. Et quand son ex-meilleure ennemie lui fit un grand sourire, une autre question s'installa dans son esprit : comment elles avaient pu devenir autant amies ? Désormais, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne vienne lui parler, ou même la voir pour profiter de sa présence. Et au fond d'elle, Masako avait peur qu'un jour cette relation forte qu'elles avaient mis si longtemps à bâtir ne disparaisse. Elle lui fit un dernier signe.

**Q**uand elle arriva dans le salon, tout le monde discutait de leur nouveau problème nommait Naru. Le moine leur avait tout raconté et Ayako était furieuse.

– Ce sale enfoiré ! Je vais le tuer ! Comment ose-t-il faire ça ? Ce n'est qu'un, qu'un, qu'un…

– Matsuzaki-san, calmez-vous, tenta le prêtre, il ne vous sert à rien de l'insulter. De plus, retravailler avec lui me semble une bonne idée.

– Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ?

– Non. Shibuya-san me donne la possibilité d'aider les gens. Je me suis engagé à cela en devenant prêtre, aider les personnes dans le besoin fait partie de mon sacerdoce.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu sais très bien que c'est à cause de lui qu'elle s'est éloignée de nous et que l'on n'a pas pu la protéger. C'est de sa faute si elle est comme ça maintenant !

– Vous ne pouvez pas l'accuser de tout, répliqua Yasuhara. Mai l'a dit elle-même, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Pourquoi ne le comprenez-vous pas ?

– C'est de sa faute ! Il est venu ici et à cause ça, elle a développé ses dons. Et ensuite il l'a abandonnée avant qu'elle n'ait pu apprendre à se contrôle. Tout ce qu'il mérite c'est de mourir ou d'être torturé.

– Dans ce cas, le mieux serait que vous acceptiez son offre, reprit le plus jeune.

– Quoi ! Je viens de te dire que…

– Je sais ce que vous m'avez dit. Et je pense que vous devriez accepter, vous pourrez ainsi le maltraiter chaque jour.

– Je… Je…

– De plus, c'est votre devoir de trouver une excuse pour Mai. Je ne pense que vous pas accepteriez qu'il retravaille avec elle.

– Je ne le permettrai pas ! Jamais plus, il ne l'approchera !

– Alors acceptez son offre.

– Je… Je dois réfléchir.

– Dans ce cas, nous devrions tous aller nous coucher. Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil, proposa Bou-san.

– Vous oubliez un point, contra Masako. Imaginons que l'incapable miko accepte, qui va s'occuper de Mai pendant la journée et dans la nuit quand nous serons sur le cas ?

Sa question les répondit pensif. Quelle solution était la plus sure ?

– Le mieux serait d'engager une aide à domicile, reprit le moine. Ayako, tu es la plus amène à en choisir une. Tu n'auras qu'à lui laisser vos instructions.

– Je… ne suis… pas sure que ce soit la meilleure solution.

– Tu n'en trouveras pas de mieux.

– Très bien, capitula-t-elle devant sa véhémence. Demain je téléphonerai à une amie.

– Maintenant allons dormir.

Ils se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne nuit sauf Masako qui avait déjà disparu à l'étage. Le prêtre et Yasuhara suivirent son exemple tandis que le moine et la prêtresse discutaient encore du sujet épineux.

– Pourquoi reviennent-ils maintenant alors que son état commençait à s'améliorer ? Pourquoi ?

– Ayako. Pourquoi te montres-tu si agressive envers lui ? Mai te l'a dit il n'a rien à voir avec son état.

– Tu dis ça. Mais ce matin, tu avais envie de le frapper. Je l'ai vu dans ton regard. Tu me l'as même dit. Et moi, j'agis ainsi pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Nous savons très bien que leur, que son départ était la cause de son renferment. On a beau dire qu'elle s'était reprise en main, tout ce qu'elle a faitc'est se plonger dans les études. Ne plus sortir, devenir la meilleure, obtenir un contrôle de soi parfait. Elle s'est consacrée à ça pendant une année entière pour ne plus penser à lui alors qu'elle lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Et ensuite, elle est partie. Elle a rejoint une meilleure école dans une autre préfecture. Pour ensuite nous revenir complétement détruite. Pour moi, il est la cause principale de son mal-être. Il ne mérite que de souffrir, elle marqua un arrêt, et je suis sure que tu penses comme moi.

– Peut-être. Mais au moins je sais me contrôler .

– Se retenir n'est pas bon pour la santé, termina-t-elle en souriant.

**P**endant ce temps, dans le salon d'un grand appartement, Lin et Naru buvaient un thé tout en discutant.

– Tu penses qu'ils accepteront tous ton offre n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr.

– Même Matsuzaki-san ?

– Oui, elle suivra le mouvement.

Lin plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

– Quand tu me regardes ainsi, c'est que quelque chose te tracasse, Lin.

– Tu me connais trop.

Mais il garda le silence et Naru ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

– Tu ne m'interroges pas plus, demanda Lin, légèrement surprit par son manque de réaction.

– Ce n'est pas mon problème, répondit-il en agitant sa main signe de son exaspération.

– Tes parents t'ont renvoyé ici pour ton bien. Ils ne font pas cela pour te punir.

– Si tu le dis. Pour moi le plus important est le cas. Rien d'autre ne m'intéresse.

– Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, ils ont fait ça pour et uniquement pour ton bien.

Et il quitta le salon sur ses mots.

– Pour mon bien ?... Pour mon bien ? S'ils avaient réellement voulu mon bien, ils ne m'auraient renvoyé ici.

**L**a porte de la SPR claqua bruyamment alors qu'elle se refermait derrière les derniers arrivants. Naru fit face à ces anciens collaborateurs.

– Quelle est votre réponse ?

– Tu pourrais au moins nous saluer. Moi qui leur avais annoncé que tu étais devenu plus polie, répondit le moine en riant. Je me fais ridiculiser.

– Quelle est votre réponse ?

– Pfff… Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle.

– Votre réponse ? répéta-t-il sa voix devenant menaçante et ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

– Voyons Naru-chan, répondit Yasuhara en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il n'y a pas de raison de se presser.

– Si vous êtes venus ici dans la seule intention de vous moquer de moi vous pouvez vous en aller.

– Le voyage t'a fait perdre ton sens de l'humour. Ah non, tu n'en as jamais vu, reprit le jeune homme.

– Votre réponse maintenant.

– Très bien… Pas besoin de t'énerver. Nous acceptons.

– Bien… Où sont Matsuzaki-san et Mai ?

– Ayako… Ayako a… Ayako veut…, balbutia le moine.

– Oui qu'a-t-elle ?

– Elle a besoin de…

Bou-san fut coupé par le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Le groupe s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Ayako Matsuzaki habillait vêtue d'un long manteau rouge, le maquillage encore plus soigné que d'habitude, perchée sur ses plus hauts talons et son regard lançant des étincelles. Tout exprimait son envie d'être la plus imposante possible, d'écraser son ennemi. Mais elle ne réussit même pas à le déstabiliser.

– Matsuzaki-san, toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois.

– Cela te pose un problème.

– Oui, pendant les cas, ce n'est pas en étant en retard que vous pourrez sauver nos clients.

– Que je sache je n'ai pas encore donné pas ma réponse.

– Très bien. Quelle est-elle ?

– … J'accepte, cracha-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.


End file.
